An Adventure Across The Galaxies
by Hopefulheart13
Summary: Elena and Natalie; two completely normal humans (sort of) from earth. So how did they end up in the world of Star Wars?What were they sent for? Well if you click and read you can read their story of love, adventure and friendship. Anakin/OC story gradually.
1. Across The Universe

**Hi anyone reading this, thank you! I've been imagining this for quite some time and thought 'Oh what the heck!Why not try it out?' So I am going to try it! This story edges more to the romance than adventure but I promise it'll still be good (atleast I think it is). This is my first Star Wars FanFiction so please, please no hate, but I would love to hear your thoughts though. This is a sort of a crossover between Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the Prequel Trilogy (Movies). Elena is the main character, Natalie is more like the supportive role so you might not see as much of her in the chapters. Now for some character information...**

 **Elena Gilbert**

Name: Elena Gilbert (Duh!^)

Nicknames: Lena, El, Ellie

Age:18

Eye Colour: Bluish- green

Skin Colour: In between tan and light brown

Hair Colour: Dark brown hair with faint (not that faint) caramel highlights

Species: Human/Mermaid

Powers: Manipulating the four elements, creating shields and charms/spells

Comment: Well hello there! I'm Elena and I'm not exactly normal, but we can talk about that later. I am a very sporty person, but I like dressing up and doing my hair. I am an average A student and am not that bad socially but I prefer to avoid large crowds, I love singing and am very protective. I'm also a huge Star Wars fan wherever I go I always have atleast 1 book with me. I'm in love with Anakin, more like Hayden Christensen- anything with him around or in it- I'm in! I love my family and have a very very close friend/sister; Natalie we've been together through thick and thin.

 **Natalie Vertes**

Name: Natalie Vertes (Duh ^)

Nicknames: Nat, Natty (only by Elena)

Age: 18

Eye Colour: Stormy grey

Hair Colour: Light brown

Skin Colour: Light tan

Species: Human/Mermaid

Powers: Manipulating elements, flying and charms/spells

Comment: What up everybody?! I'm Natalie and I'm not normal either. I'm very energetic and hyper, I share similar traits like Elena, were like the unstoppable duo. I love going adventures and pranking people it's quite hilarious! I love singing and dancing they're my favourite hobbies. I'm also a huge Star Wars fan and love the idea of being a Jedi, Elena and I always play with our toy lightsabers and use the wind as the force. I don't know who my parents are...they abandoned me when I was very young the Rosewoods took me in and treated me like they're daughter and Elena is practically my sister, we all love eachother to death.

 **Now time for the real beginning**

 **Elena's P.O.V**

Natty (Natalie) and I were returning from work, frappuccinos in our hands -we work at Starbucks. I had my headphones plugged in slightly humming, while we walked through a park and Natty was dancing her way through. "I got that summertime, summertime sadness," I sung quietly "S-s-summertime sadness," Natty joined we kept singing our way when we reached the small playground, she faced me and pouted. "Yes you can play on the swings," I answered before she could ask, she smiled brightly at me and ran to the swings "I'll be on that tree!" I shouted pointing to the one directly opposite to the swings.

"Ok!" she shouted back, I laughed at her childishness while climbing the tree. I sighed at the sight in front of me it was mid day and the sun was shining brightly, I contemplated whether or not to take my book out. It was 'Dark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader' I could never even go through the first few pages of the book it was to sad and painful for me. _It's ok I can do this, c'mon Elena, you can do this_ I told myself

I was about to open my bag's zip I heard an angelic voice and it immediately stopped me 'Elena and Natalie you will aid the light side in the everlasting war' I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked towards Natty she was in shock as well, then this huge gust of wind knocked Natty off the swing and hurtling towards me. Before I could put up my shields she knocked me and my things and soon we were both plummeting to the ground. "Aghhhh!" We both screamed we stopped inches away from the ground I let out another small scream. The grass changed into a dusty floor at this Natty screamed and we both fell on the ground with a thump.

I heard a lot of clicks, kinda like blasters firing and in the distance I heard the hum of lightsabers _Ok I'm going crazy I can't be hearing these things._ I reachedto Natty through our bond _Do you hear that? I asked her telephathically_ ' Yes I do Oh thank god I thought I was the only one' she replied I opened my eyes and looked around getting up we had landed behind some crates I peeked at the top of the crate, while Natty looked behind.

"Uh... Lena we have a problem," she started I was shocked myself at what I saw. I saw blue and red lasers being shot by blasters and different types of weapons, but I was more shocked to see an Anakin/Hayden with a lightsaber along side an Obi-Wan/Ewan and a Master Yoda looking alien, deflecting and trying to protect their troops. I rushed to Natty's side, she was spying at barbaric aliens who looked like pirates and droids! There were Droids! I almost let out a scream if it hadn't been for her clamping a hand on my mouth. I looked disbelievingly at her and she mirrored my expression "Yeah we do." I finish for her.

"What do we do?" I ask she shrugs, I glare at her and check on the Jedi again who already have lost half of their helpers "We have to help them!" I hiss she nods "As long as this is a dream," she replies. I agreed with her their was no way we were suddenly transported into the world of Star Wars! Just then 2 blasters slid on the ground next to us. Natty manipulated the air and made the blasters slide our way towards us.

We both flipped over the crates and started firing toward the aliens I shot one straight at the chest. I closed my eyes momentarily in shock _I just killed someone, oh well this isn't real anyway._ Natty and I gave eachother knowing glances I put shields around the remaining people and tried to concentrate fighting the enemy as well "Sir, who are they?" I heard a guard ask from the back, I didn't turn around but kept fighting. "That is a great question, Anakin go get them we need to know who they are." Obi-Wan ordered "Yes master," Anakin replied, I still kept shooting and moved forward keeping my shield up.

Suddenly felt someone yank my hair back and pin me to the ground it was one of those freaky looking monsters on top of me instead he was very large. I screamed _How could I have left my guard down, this dream sure felt real._ He started to choke me, my eyes were getting watery and I knew I wouldn't have enough time left in this dream, but I didn't want it to end for some weird reason.

Suddenly there was a flash from the sky and two cylinder shaped metal things fell to the ground each beside me. I looked to the left and Natty was having trouble as well I tried something very daring instead of using my normal powers I tried using the force just to see if it worked. So I concentrated real heard and closed my eyes hoping something would happen I felt two cold metal pieces crash into my hand, I open my eyes in shock. Tightening my grip on them I activate the lightsabers and stab the alien pushing him over he's limp body slumps to the side. I throw one to Natty who looks even more shocked as she slashes them both.

For the first time I look at the saber in my hand it was a yellow one and so was Natalie's _The same as Jedi Sentinels_ I remember reading an article about them. We continue fighting our way mixing some of our martial arts as well (we took classes for 8 years) everything felt so natural. The Jedi were regaining their pace as well soon after we had one. Natty and I were hugging eachother in relief completely forgetting about everything and everyone around us. Until we heard a cough behind us, we let go and turned around to see the three Jedi.

"Would you care to explain who you are?" Obi-Wan asked, we started laughing it sounded exactly like Ewan. "Funny what is?" Yoda asked and that stopped all the laughter right away _Natty he looks and sounds so real_ I tell her 'I know right' she replies. They look at us questingly "I'm gonna prove to you this is just a dream," Natty says walking over to Yoda, but I have a strange feeling they're really real. "Natty wait..." I start but she ignores me "Aren't you a tiny little cute creature!" She bends down exclaiming at Yoda I cringe. "Excuse me?" He asks dumfounded Anakin ignites his saber and steps in front of her pointing it at her chest "Ok this is real!" she blurts terrified. She pushes him away with...the force! _She can use it to!_

Anakin looks shocked "Strong with the force, you both are." Master Yoda says I start pacing and rambling about how this is so unreal. Natty suddenly yelps and I snap my head at her only to see her fall into the arms of a guard. "What did you do to her?!" I yell stalking towards him "It's just a blood test, to check the midi-chlorian level in her blood" Obi- Wan explains "She doesn't react well to needles," I snap at him things were getting out of control.

I felt a sting on my arm and turned around to punch the person who did that, only to make contact with a hard head "What the hell?" I hiss at the guard "Sorry, it was orders." I look at him more confused and start to get really dizzy. "What's going on?" I ask at the blurry figures "You just need a little time out while we discuss things." Anakin explains _Oh he's voice is so angelic!Stop it!_ I inwardly shout at my self. Before I can ask anything else I see black dots clouding my vision, I fall to the ground only to be caught by a pair of strong arms and I only just make out who he is before everything blacks out _Anakin..._

 ** _Well that was the end of the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it_**


	2. 2 Introductions

**Hello lovies! How are you all I hope you enjoyed the beginning and will enjoy this new chapter. Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

 **Still Elena's P.O.V**

White walls, bright light, machines and a bed next to me with Natty sleeping in it _what a way to wake up_ I thought sarcastically. It looked like a med bay, I looked out the window next to my bed and saw a busy town more like a lot of speeders and people and ALIENS?! Ok I must be dreaming right? I pinched myself real hard "Ow!" I whispered _Ok all this is real, of course it's real I kriffing killed barbaric aliens and slashed droid, I had a lightsaber...I had a lightsaber!_ I sat down suddenly on my bed dizzy from all the thoughts and possibilities.

I heard a slight ruffle and looked up to find Natty awake and sitting on her bed. I ran to her "What happened?" she mumbled "Um...they sort of sedated us," I answered "And took a blood sample to check or midi-chlorian levels, according to Obi-Wan." I finished "So all of this is real," she sighed "Will we ever return home?" she asked. "I don't know how, but I sorta like this it's fun!" I blurted, she smiled "Good cause that's what I was thinking!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Suddenly there were voices outside the door, Natty and I gave eachother a grin. We both listened closely against the doors, I'm pretty sure they were locked or else they would've slid open. "Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and I have tried to get through their minds but they seem to be impenetrable." An old deep voice concluded "That sounds like Samuel L Jackson," Natty whispers "Which means it's Master Windu...wait they tried going through our minds!" I silently yelled horrified.

"What would you expect their Jedi, thank the force you put up mental shields around us." she said I gave her a small smile. "Strange this is." Yoda replied as Natty and I stifled a laugh "They just appeared out of nowhere and they somehow summoned lightsabers- which fell from the sky, they even managed to wield them and use many different forms..." Obi-Wan started. "Even more strange that is, be aware we must," Yoda advised.

"Oh yeah we're awesome!" Natty and I sang quietly. "I don't understand how they weren't found by our Jedi sources, their force signatures are one of the strongest, both of their midi-chlorian levels were over 18,000. They couldn't have just "appeared" could they?" Anakin's voice asked uncertainly _Oh my force Anakin Skywalker is right on the other side of the door! Ok Elena keep your fangirling under control, you don't even know the guy...well officially_ I told myself, apparently Natty heard my thoughts she let out a quiet snicker and wiggled her eyebrows. "The answer I do not know, meditate on this I will. Awake our unknown friends are it seems, find out as much we must. Tell no one of them, the rest of the council not even." Yoda concluded.

Natty and I immediately went into panic mode as soon as Yoda said we were awake. "Quickly the beds," I whispered, Natty flew to her bed and I quickly mumbled a teleportation spell, we were about put our heads down when the door slid open. "Good you two seem to be awake," Obi- Wan stated, we slowly got up from our beds trying to look tired. "You knocked us out!" Natty shouts accusingly "We had to, we were going to talk about internal issues." Anakin defends "A simple 'Could you please give us a minute' would have worked!" I snap. "We're truly sorry,oh and here is your back packs" Windu apologizes throwing them at us I clutch mine protectively and check if they touched anything

"You didn't check through it did you?" I asked trying my best to look indifferent. "No we didn't we thought it would be rude without your permission." Obi-Wan says I let out a sigh of relief. My book, earphones, phone, speaker and chargers and my laptop was there could you imagine the commotion it would create.

"Introduce ourselves, we shall all." Yoda says "Grand Master Yoda I am." Yoda introduced "Mace Windu," "Obi-Wan Kenobi" and "Anakin Skywalker." They all bowed down "Ok um I'm Elena Gilbert," I introduced stuttering slightly "and I'm Natalie Vertes" We both awkwardly bowed down, while they slightly laughed at us and how awkward we were bowing. "Strange names," Windu remarks for some reason I felt like throwing a shoe at his head the rest nod.

"Now for the real question how did you two just appear in the middle of a battle?" Obi-Wan asked getting straight to the point. "Well we don't exactly know how we're here or why...we're just as clueless as you are." I explained they looked uncertain "The truth they are telling, the force tells me," Master Yoda says "Where are you from?" Anakin asks "Earth" I reply "We don't know of any earth," Master Windu says looking at us suspiciously "That's because we believe we've somehow transported to another galaxy." Natty explained.

"Another galaxy?" Obi-Wan asks bewildered we both nod "Yes another galaxy why else would you think we're wearing such different clothes?" I ask them back "Tell us from the beginning, you will." Master Yoda says. "We were returning home from work when we heard a voice say 'Elena and Natalie you will aid the light side in this everlasting war'..." I start "Then the next thing we know we're plummeting to the ground, we don't even know how we summon lightsabers or how we used the force it all just felt natural to us." Natty finishes.

"Wait lightsabers and the force?We never mentioned anything like that...How did you know about this?" Anakin asks his gaze more intense, we both slightly shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Well you see..." Natty started looking at me for help, I couldn't just tell them 'Hey in our world you guys are fictional characters and almost everybody knows about you guys and your fates' that will just be a huge disaster! "We know of the past present and future, we know people's fates and decisions," I started they looked slightly unnerved. "Please don't ask how, we won't be able that answer that for it may destroy everything." I finished. "We were sent here for a reason, we can't risk ruining it." Natty adds.

"Believe them I do, believe them you must as well," Master Yoda says smiling at us. "Meditate tomorrow Elena will with me Natalie will go with Obi-Wan," Master Yoda concludes "Yes master." The three of us mutter. "Since we cannot arrange anything properly right now," Master Windu starts "Obi- Wan will share his quaters with Natalie and Anakin with Elena." he states in a final tone, not letting anyone argue back. 'Anakin and Elena sitting on a tree K-I-S-' Natty starts singing in her head deliberately linking it to me _shut up!_ I yell in her head 'Oh come on your gonna enjoy this' she retorts. "Shall we miss Gilbert," Anakin says motioning to the door "Oh sure," I smile _Maybe..._ I reply to Natty as we leave the room.

We walk to his quaters in silence until we reached the door "Now I'm warning you,it's quite a mess in there," he says giving me a guilty smile "It can't be that bad," I say until he opens the door it looked like a storm had just passed in there. "Okay I'm going to quickly go to the closet and get some extra blankets and pillows. _Okay his room is way to messy_ I start to clean up using charms and I wanted to practice with the force as well so I used it as well. He comes back in with blankets and pillows, but is so shock he drops them luckily I stop them before they hit the ground. "Woah you did all this?" he asks I nod at him "Thank you so much, I never have time to do this." he thanks running to me and hugging me.

 _Omg Hayden- I mean Anakin is hugging me_ he lets go quickly though to my disappointment, but I smile still. "You can take the bed while I take the floor," he says _Aww so sweet but I can't do that_ "No I take the floor you take the bed, its yours." I argue after 10 minutes of our bickering I give up. "Fine!I'll take the bed!" I scream while he smirks, I almost stick my tongue out at him as we go to our places. I pull the blanket on top of me "Goodnight Elena," Anakin whispers I smile and my heart skips a beat _No Elena stop! Remember Padmé,he loves her or is it will?Either one_ I'll have to catch up with what's happening later. "Goodnight Anakin." I reply _Maybe this won't be so bad_ I thought as I fell into dreamless sleep.

 **What did you think of this chapter good, bad? Let me know remember to review, follow and favourite. Have a good night or day whichever it is where you are!**


	3. Protection and Meditating

I woke up to a start, I looked around getting off the bed and realised where I was. _Ok so all of this is real_ No matter how many times I say it, it won't get old because it's so unreal. _Oh my force I'm in Hayden- I mean Anakin's room Gahhhhh! Ok control the fangirling!_ I scold myself.

I bend down slightly and study his face he looks so peaceful, I realise he still has a padawan braid on as well. _Ok so this must be before he goes to save his mom, I mean he looks so rested and peaceful. But Obi-Wan, he looked so young the same age when Qui- Gon...passed away. How could they be near the same age? Ughh so confusing!All of this!_ I thought angrily.

Some of Anakin's hair had covered his face and I- stupidly might I add- made a move to brush it away. My hand was literally centimeters away when his comlink beeped from beside him _Damn it_ I quickly reached to try shutting it off or answering so after pressing different buttons I heard a voice come through. "Anakin, where are you?" _Obi-Wan._

 _"_ Um this isn't Anakin, it's Elena," I replied "Miss Gilbert?What are you doing with his comlink?" he asked. "Well I woke up and heard it beeping and since Anakin wasn't waking up, I answered" I replied, this was mostly true. "Ok well wake Anakin up and tell him the council wants to speak to us," he says "Ok I will bye." I replied as he cut off the call. I put the comlink back and sat next to Anakin "Anakin wake up," I whispered, but there was no response so I repeated but louder and there was still no response.

"Wake up!" I yelled shaking him and he finally did "I'm up!What's wrong?!" he asked looking around frantically. "Nothing, Obi-Wan said that the council wanted to speak with us." I explained slightly laughing, "Oh ok." he replied calming down. We quietly made our way down the halls "So is Obi-Wan your master?" I asked Ani (my newly developed secret nickname) "Yeah recently, my old master passed away about a standard year ago," he replied looking down.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said frowning "Don't be," he said. "I'm sorry but, was he by any chance called Qui-Gon?" I questioned "Yeah...how did you know?" he asked suspicious. "Past, Present, Future" I reminded him. _Ok well this makes things more complicated, no, this changes everything! But why? How could Qui- Gon be Anakin and Obi-Wan's Master?_

We walked into the council room with Natty and Obi-Wan, on the way we had met up and I told her of my new discoveries, telephatically of coarse. Apparently she already found out last night. "Greetings," Master Yoda said acknowledging us I nodded. "We have arranged some things for you four." Master Windu said secretively "What things?" Anakin spoke up unsure.

"Protection Miss Gilbert and Miss Vertes will be under," Master Yoda started "Miss Gilbert, Padawan Skywalker will protect and Obi-Wan, Miss Vertes" he continued I was silently screaming. "Why?" Natty asked "Because of your knowledge and incredible force abilities our enemies cannot know." Master Windu said firmly.

"Will they be trained in the ways of a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes they will even if they are too old they must be, Skywalker you are in charge of training miss Gilbert and Obi- Wan miss Vertes." Master Windu explained "But I'm a Padawan!" "And I already have someone to train!" Anakin and Obi-Wan argued "That we know, bend the rules we did." Yoda said "While protecting teach them you will," he said.

"But we were already told to protect Senator Amidala,"Obi- Wan said confused. _Oh sith_ I cursed I like Padmé I really do, but I like Anakin more so you probably get the picture. "Yes and all four of you will go to protect her." Master Windu replied so after everything had been solved we were getting to leave. "Miss Gilbert mediate you will with me," Yoda reminded _Oh yeah I was supposed to do that whoops_ I thought.

"I suppose I'm taking Miss Vertes?" Obi-Wan asked and Yoda nodded. He lead Natty away and I waved _Payback time!_ I thought _Hey Natty, your spending a lot of time with Obi-Wan. Is there something going on?_ I asked in her head 'What?No!' she replied _liar liar pants on fire, you like him!_ I teased "N- ok fine I do' she admitted while I laughed _Ok fine have fun, but not to much.._ I thought suggestively 'shut up' she grumbled leaving.

Master Yoda and I made our way to a quiet garden he motioned for me to sit down on the grass as he was and I did. "Clear your mind young one." he said "Please call me Elena." I said as he nodded and I did what he said but somehow I started thinking about home and about Ani turning to the dark side.

"Distress, I sense," he said in a way asking me what's wrong "It's nothing." I said telling him to drop it, he got the message and did. Suddenly Order 66 crossed my mind and the deaths of Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon flashed my mind but it felt more real and like I was actually there.

 _{In Vision}_

 _I was right in front of Aayla as she looked out the weird fields her troops behind her. They suddenly started shooting at her "No!Stop!" I screamed standing infront of her but the lasers just went through me. When she fell to the ground I kneeled down as well "Stop!Please Stop!" I yelled at them as I looked back to see her lifeless body "No" I cried._

 _The scenery changed as I saw Mundi leading his troops into battle, I was standing behind them. They suddenly stopped and as Mundi turned around in shock they started shooting "No!You monsters!" I yelled trying to shove them but only to go through them. As I saw the last breaths of Mundi I cried harder._

 _It didn't stop there though I was suddenly floating on air and I saw Plo's fighter he was flying carelessly I saw the fighter behind him shoot and I realised there was nothing I could do to stop it. My heart shattered as I saw him crashed into a building._

"Young one, Young one!" Yoda said shaking me, I snapped back to reality and broke down crying "Happened what, crying and screaming you were, yelling to stop." he said "They died..." I whispered still crying I couldn't take it so I ran out of the garden _I can't take it I want it to stop_ I thought as images of more deaths flashed my mind. Suddenly I felt an arm drag me to an empty room.

I spun around as I saw Anakin close the door "What's wrong why are you crying?" he asked walking towards me "I- I had visions of people dying." I explained as more tears fell. He suddenly engulfed me in a hug and wrapped his arms around me "That's horrible" he whispered into my hair. "I was there and I couldn't stop it," I said as a few more tears fell. He wiped them away and pulled me to his chest. "You're safe now, it's ok." He whispered and continued to whisper comforting me and soothing me while I cried.

 **What did you think about this chapter? Good?Bad? Thank you to Darth Siren for leaving a review I'm happy you think this is great! Well remember to review, favourite and follow!**


	4. To Change Or Not

My eyes slowly fluttered open _I must've fallen asleep_ with a jolt I realised I was sleeping on Anakin, my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. _Aghhh gfahsfgaj_ I couldn't even think clearly, I slowly looked up and at the same time he looked down as our eyes connected I felt my heart leap. "Had a nice nap?" he asked smiling "I guess so,how long was I asleep?" I asked smiling as well "About two hours?" he replied slightly questioning himself.

Remembering where we were I stood up, we were still in that room "I need to find Natty," I stated making my way to the door as he followed me. "I think I saw her in the library." He supplied I stopped half way through the doors and turned on my heels, running and giving him a quick hug, he was shocked at first but returned the hug. I pulled away "Um, thanks for... everything," I slightly stammered "No problem." he said grinning.

I waved as I left, as soon as I was out the doors I broke into a sprint. _I can't believe that just happened !Control yourself Elena, you can't do this, not to him...not to yourself._ I scolded myself. It was true he was meant to be with Padmé, no matter how much my feeling accelerated since I came here. _It's not like he feels the same way_ I thought sadly.

I walked into the library and immediately spotted Natty sitting down reading, I squinted my eyes to read the title of her book 'Stars and Stars' _Jeez what a name_ I sat directly infront of her. "Hey Lena what's up?" she asks not looking up from her book "Nothing just wanted to talk to you." I said half sarcastically, half serious.

"Oh really because you look like you just went through a terrible break up," she closes her book and raises her eyebrows incredulously while laughing. "That bad?" I whispered she shook her head "Nah just kidding...sorta" she added "Anyway spill," she urged, I put a sound shield around us incase someone was listening. "Ok well I was meditating with Master Yoda when I had this vision of Order 66...deaths-" I whisper.

"About time," she cuts in "What's thats supposed to mean?" I ask "Well I had a few last night and umm..." she trails of, I give her a pointed look telling her to spill "And Obi-Wan knows about it." she answers fidgeting. "What?!" I scream "He only knows I saw visions of deaths not who or why or what!" she quickly defends. I sigh in relief then nervously laugh remembering the same thing happened with Anakin and I. "Well um Anakin sorta knows as well," I explain she just grins "I knew it!" she shouts while I roll my eyes.

"I looked through your mind to see what happened, you two seemed comfortable." she teases "You went through my mind?!" I screech she bursts out laughing "Of course I did look who you're asking." she replies we both laugh but it soon dies out. "What are we gonna do Lena? We're both falling for two Jedi." she asks.

"I don't know..." I say giving a sad smile "But I can't let them fall to Sidious or to their own troops or to the dark side." I told her she nodded understandingly "Yeah and we were sent to aid the light side, which probably means saving them," she says with a smile. "I can't let him fall, because if he does so will everything else," I whisper a tear falling "And you already know how much suffering that costs right?" I ask her she nods "Of course I do." she replies.

"Look I'm not asking you or forcing you to do this, I''m just letting you know I want to change this whole thing and help make sure the republic and the Jedi does not fall." I state. "I already had a feeling that you were gonna say that, because I was thinking the same thing..." she explains "So we both agree to change the outcome?" she asks extending her arm "Yep deal?" I reply/ask extending my arm as well "Deal" she replies as we shake our hands. We both knew that this decision could save our break this galaxy.

"There's more though," Natty states raising a brow, I sigh before letting it all out "I love Ani ok? I don't know I just fee this connection, he probably doesn't feel the same. I mean isn't he supposed to fall in love with Padmé, aren't we going on a mission to protect her?" I ask she just nods patiently, motioning for me to continue, knowing there is more. "I can't ruin a beautiful relationship, they'll love eachother get married and have kids." I finished as a few tears dropped.

"I know how that feels remember Duchess Satine?" she says "But maybe the force has it's way around love, maybe its better for Anakin and you to fall in love rather than Padmé and him..." she starts "I mean you know what you're getting yourself into, you know how to protect and save him." she finishes "But he probably doesn't even remotely think of me that way," I say sadly "Would he have sone what he did today if he didn't have any remote feeling?" she asked softly I shook my head.

"You'd be a good option for Obi-Wan we basically have the same problem." I explained "I don't think he likes me or have any small feeling for me," she says upset. "Really Natty? Don't you see the way he looks at you?" I say slightly laughing "He doesn't look at me any way." she replies. _I think we both have had enough heartbreak for today_ I thought "Come on we have to get new cloths!" I exclaim standing up while walking to her side.

We both leave the library, I go to Anakin and I's quaters and gwt my bag checking for any change _Damn I forgot they don't us dollars...wait what the sith is this?_ I think as I spot metal chips looking things _Are those credits?_ I grab my bag and run to Natty and Obi-Wan's quaters "Natty!" I yell as I barge in only to see her also checking through her bag as well. Her arms sinking deep into the bag _Oh the extension charm_ I forgot to mention but Natty and I put extension charms on our bags so we could just put as much stuff as we want.

Her eyes suddenly got wide as she grabbed something she scooped it up and realised it was credits. I showed her mine as well after we had a long conversation we got it, we came to the conclusion that the force just kindly gave it to us. We went out and bought a few tunics and pants that looked and felt like leggings. Once we were done we changed and rushed to the council remembering we were supposed to talk them about the mission.

"Sorry we're late." I explained that we had gotten new clothes and somehow the force gave us credits, they seemed to believe the story because master Yoda said that the force was "telling" him that it gave it to us to us. The meeting just gets weirder. "So when will we be leaving?" Natty asked "Right now," came Obi-Wan's response, we bid our farewells and went to the hanger to get a speeder. (A/N: I changed a few things to the setting and the actual story line, sorry if it causes any distress.)

Soon enough we were on our way to where Padmé lived. "Are you two ready?" Anakin asked giving a cheeky smile, I sighed slightly frowning "I guess," I replied. "Oh don't worry Padmé- I mean Senator Amidala is a wonderful person!" Anakin says trying to cheer me up "I haven't seen her in a long time, I wonder if she'll recognise me..." he continues I occasionally nod I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop he looke so happy, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Ok I think that's enough for now," Natty cuts in obviously understanding my slight jealousy and hurt _Who am I kidding I don't have the right to be hurt or jealous, they were meant for eachother anyway._ "Could you tell us about one of your mission?" I asked just wanting a distraction "Of course! Well it was shortly after..." Obi- Wan started.

 **How are you liking it so far? Tell me your thoughts. Thanks spiritual fighter for the review, I'm glad your enjoying this! Also thanks to Dattabasa1!** **Your reviews are what keeps me going so please Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	5. The Senator

**Strap yourself in this is gonna be a long one...**

 **-**  
"We stepped into the elevator going to Padmé's apartment, more like mini palace. Anakin was pulling his robes and fixing his hair, I rolled my eyes and turned around facing the view to distract myself, knowing what was going to happen. "You seem a little tense." Obi-Wan stated "Not at all," was Anakins reply, Natty turned around and faced them "Seriously 'not at all' that's your excuse?" Natty asked smirking.

I was still silent, but wanted to laugh, only she could do this; make the worse situations into funny. "Shut up." he grumbled, a moment of silence passed and I decided to steal Obi-Wan's line "You're sweating, relax, take a deep breath," I said exaggerating my movements. They all laughed, but Anakin's smile soon turned to a frown "I haven't seen her in 10 years." he says as the doors open, revealing Jar Jar.

"Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa smilen to see en yousa!" Jar Jar exclaims shaking Obi- Wan's hand vigorously. Obi-Wan smiles "It's good to see you to Jar Jar," he replies letting go. Jar Jar turn around to us and looks confused "Whosa yousa?" he asks, I laugh at his voice, but quickly cover it "I'm Elena Gilbert," I say bowing _I finally learnt how to do it right_ "And I'm Natalie Vertes." Natty adds bowing as well. "Yousa Jedi?" he asks, we look at Obi-Wan expectantly "Yes they are Jar Jar." Obi-Wan answers. "Nice to see en yousa." he says shaking both of our hands.

"Which reminds me here are your lightsabers," Obi-Wan says throwing us one each, of course we catch it "You're giving us this back?" Natty asks "Master Yoda thought it'd be best for you to have them, since you called it and it wouldn't work for anyone who tried activating it, literally." Anakin explained "Ok...thanks." I said smiling as Jar Jar led us to a HUGE room. We stop before Typho and Padmé, and bow.

Anakin then starts staring at Padmé as she briefly glances at him, I didn't like this feeling in my stomach. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'lady." Obi-Wan greets Ha! The look on Natty's face. "It has been far to long Master Kenobi," She replied smiling, she then turned towards Anakin and they both stared at eachother and I had to look away because of how upset I was _See they're perfect for eachother_ reminded myself

"Annie? My goodness you've grown." she says more to herself than him _that usually happens in time_ "So have you...grown more beautiful...for a senator I mean." he replied lost in words, I frowned and Natty looked at me sympathetically. "Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." she said, Anakin looked slightly embarrassed and looked down.

"Then suddenly realising there were other people she turned to me "I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met I'm Senator Amidala, but call me Padmé," she said holding out a hand for me to shake."I'm Elena Gilbert, It's nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand, half of me meant it, but the other didn't. "I'm Natalie Vertes." Natty introduced shaking her hand as well. "Are you knew Jedi?" She asked curiously "You could say that." Natty answered in a tone saying 'LEAVE IT AT THAT' "Oh ok." she replied

"Our presence here will be invisible, M'lady I can assure you that." Obi-Wan said as we sat on the couches. "I don't need more security, I need answers, I want to know how is trying to kill me." Padmé said firmly "We're here to protect you senator, not to start an investigation." Natty said calmly _you stole his line_ I thought to her, but she just shrugged. "We will try to find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Ani speaks up, Obi-Wan gives Anakin a dirty look "We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner," he says firmly. _Oh Force here starts the argument_.

After the little argument cooled down Padmé retired leaving with Dorme and Typho excused himself as well. "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again annie." Jar Jar said smiling. "She doesn't even recognise me Jar Jar, I've thought about her everyday since we parted..." Anakin started, my heart gave a painful squeeze. "- Now let's check the security here." Obi- Wan stated as I zoned in and thankfully just in time "Yes my master." Anakin replies, Natty and I nod following him down the corridor.

Anakin and I were waiting for something to happen as we talked "Do you miss your family?" he asked, staring at me. _I haven't really thought about them in a long time, I guess I was just caught up in the moment_."Yeah I do," I replied giving him a soft smile, he nodded and stared at the window. "Do you miss your mother?" I asked turning to face him, but only to find he's already staring at me "I do, a lot." he replies with a frown. I don't know how, but I was suddenly aware of how close we were, both of us were looking deep into eachothers eyes.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin will try that way," Obi-Wan says walking in, I snap out of it and whirl around to face Natty and Obi-Wan. Natty had her eyebrows raised 'Are we interrupting something?' she asks in my head, I shake my head and look away for a second before regaining my composure. "Any activity up here?" she asks looking around.

"Quiet as a tomb, I don't like just waiting for something to happen" Anakin speaks up. "You look tired." Obi- Wan states "I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin replies "Because of your mother?" Natty asks. "I don't know, but I keep having these dreams about her, even though I haven't seen her in a long time." he replies with a small frown. "Dreams pass in time." I said quietly "I'd much rather dream about Padmé, just being around her is intoxicating." he said, my heart grew heavier with each word he spoke and I knew it would crack anytime.

I bit my lip trying to keep the tears at bay "Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi, one that cannot be easily broken, don't forget she's a politician and they are not to be trusted." Natty stole Obi-Wan's line and looked at me sadly understanding my pain. "She's different though," Anakin said completely oblivious to my condition _See he'll never see of you that way to think you even had a chance_ subconsciousness taunted me. Obi-Wan opens his mouth and starts to ramble about politics "Not another one of your lectures about economy and politics, please master," Anakin cuts in politely. "Would anyone like a drink?" he asks t _his didn't happen in the movie_.

Natty and I look at eachother with a warily "Water," we both say at the same time. Obi- Wan looks at us weirdly "Bantha bottle please." he requests and Anakin nods and leaves to get the drinks. Anakin soon comes back and hands us our drinks, I carefully hold mine and Natty's, as she digs around her backpack. Obi-Wan stares in shock as her hands sink into the bag "Wow how are you doing that?" he asks.

"Oh uh that...um well Natty and I can sort of cast spells..." I trail of waiting for their reaction "That's so cool!" Ani exclaims acting like a kid. "Not to mention unnatural," Obi-Wan says with an analytical gaze "Well we are quite different-" I get interrupted by Natty "Found it!" she exclaims, taking her water and handing me a straw. "There's enough in there to last us for years," she says laughing. "Why are you using straws, to drink water?" Anakin asks looking at us like we were stupid.

"Hey! We usually drink like this." Natty defends "Well you have to learn without it," Obi-Wan says shaking his head, laughing and making a move to grab the straw. I guess his intentions were playful but had much bigger consequences, Natty whipped around in turn spilling the water on me and herself "Natty!" I screeched. Turning to Obi-Wan- who had a sorry look on his face and Anakin who was laughing I told them to grab tissues. They rushed to a different room, when they were out of sight Natty and I quickly tried to evaporate the water on our bodies, but it was to late.

It had been 20 seconds already and we both were on the ground, with matching tails, which were orange and blue. Natty's hair now had pink highlights and her eyes were more grey than stormy, as for me my hair now had bluish- green highlights and my eyes were a brighter blue. Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed in and dropped the tissues, activating their lightsabers and pointed them at us. "Woah, woah it's just us Elena and Natalie," I said trying to calm them down. They deactivated their sabres but did not move closer.

"Then would you care to explain why you look like a different creature- which might I add never seen or hear off?" Obi-Wan asks/says in a matter of fact way. I rolled my eyes and evaporated the water which turned me human again, Natty was already done. "Ok first why don't we take a seat," Natty said and we all sat around the couch. We slowly started to explain our powers, how we'd turn into mermaids 20 seconds after touching water- what mermaids were...well everything basically.

Of course they were shocked and had tons of questions, which we answered with a smile. Suddenly I felt a huge disturbance causing me to stop mid- sentance "Do any of you feel that?" I asked "I feel it to." Obi-Wan replied as we all ran to the Padmé's room, just in time, Anakin ran and cut the ugly creatures in half. Obi-Wan jumped through the windows "Follow and help him!" I shouted to Natty and she flew through the window.

p"Come on!" I said grabbing Anakin's hand, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach "You'll be fine." I quickly said to Padmé as we raced down the corridor. Arriving at the hangar he quickly finds a speeder and charges out of the building, flying fast to catch up to Obi-Wan. I saw Natty in the distance trying to catch up to him, but the vehicles were hard to avoid "Get in the speeder!" I yelled at her she turned around spotting me and flew towards us, dodging a few vehicles on the way, she sat in the backseat huffing and puffing.

"Hold on!" Anakin warns speeding to Obi-Wan as he drops like a stone, he grabs on and hauls himself to the seat next to Natty. "We almost lost you in the traffic!" Natty exclaims "What took you so long?" he asks. "Well Elena here couldn't find a colour she liked." Anakin replied throwing me a smirk, while I rolled my eyes. Anakin tried taking a short cut then lost the assassin, after Obi-Wan's meltdown, Anakin handed me the wheel and jumped off. "Anakin!" I yelled as he fell. "I heard Obi-Wan mutter something like "I hate it when he does that. We follow closely but Anakin loses his saber and it comes hurtling towards us, I reach up and catch it, _Obi-Wan's gonna give him a hard time for that._

We land and get out of the speeder, walking over to Ani, Obi-Wan hands him his lightsaber "-remember this weapon is your life." he continues "Yes Master" Anakin grumbles. We both enter the night club "You two track down the assassin." Obi-Wan orders, Ani and I, I raise an eyebrow "and what are you going to be doing?" I reply. "I'm going to get a drink- M'lady." he says extending an arm to Natty, she smiles and takes it emHave fun /emI think to her snickering 'I'll try' came her reply as she gave me a grin.

Anakin and I walked around the group of people, suddenly I felt hands grab my wrist and pin me to the wall. "What a pretty little lady," I heard the guy whisper into my ear as he kissed my neck "Ani!" I shouted panicking T _his is not good, this is not good!_ I felt the man being thrown away from me and collapsing on a nearby table, Ani was infront of me in a flash, hugging me. I didn't even think before hugging back relieved he came in time "Are you ok?" he murmured into my hair "Yeah.." I said a little shaken.

"Also just rewinding a little did you just call me Ani?" he asked with a smile pulling out of the hug, "Uh yeah... I hope you don't mind." I said stuttering I didn't even realise I let that slip. "Don't worry I like it when you call me that." he replies with a grin. We continue walking around, as we walked passed these group of girls I realised they were ogling at Ani- which I didn't like at all. I grasped his hands intwining them with mine, he looked at me questioningly "I don't want _that_ happening again." I covered, which was true but not exactly the reason.

There's another disturbance in the force and I remember what the clawdite was going to try doing to Obi-Wan. We both raced to Obi-Wan to see he had just cut the arm off the clawdite. Which of course created unrest in the club "Easy, official business go back to your drinks." Anakin said and they seemingly understood going back. Natty and I carry the clawdite outside. I settled her down in my arms, even if she was evil and tried killing Padmé I still didn't want her to suffer. _Heck I don't want anybody to suffer... except maybe Darth Sidious_ I thought bitterly.

She looked at me confused silently asking why I'm doing this but I just shook my head and smiled at her sadly knowing she was going to die soon. "Do you know who you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked "It was the senator from Naboo." she answered main reflecting in her voices, I calmed her pain using the force, I would use my mermaid tears to heal her, but this is crucial to the plot and I know I sound cruel for letting her die.

Her face relaxed "Who hired you?" Natty asked "It was just a job." she replied "Tell us!" Anakin shouted angry, she looked up at him hatefully. "Who hired you, tell us," I said softly I knew Obi-Wan and Anakin was probably thinking why in the name of force I was doing all of this, but ut worked. She nodded "It was a bounty hunter called-" she didn't even get to finish the dart had already been shot at her and her body fell limp. I closed her eyes and set her down on the ground.

"Toxic dart." Obi-Wan stated taking the dart out. "Why did you do all of that?" Anakin asked aggravated, which slightly upset me. "Because even if she was bad, I still wouldn't wish death and suffering upon her... or anyone. Well maybe a few people." I added, his eyes softened "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off "It's ok." I replied smiling. "Now to report this to the council." Natty said sighing.  
 **-**  
 **That has got to be one of the most longest chapters I've written, but hopefully it makes for not updating in a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow! Thank you all!**


	6. A Head Start

**I have some critical information, just kidding it's not critical, but it is important. So I know in the first chapter where there was a fight scene I said there were clones. Well I was incredibly stupid and forgot that the clone wars start at that time.**

 **Mace Windu: How could you be so stupid?**

 **Me: Oh shut up! I know I was stupid, do you know your a complete meanie?!**

 **Windu: Your calling me a meanie, you are very childish.**

 **Me: Whatever, let me continue my notice.**

 **Ok so anyway I edited the first chapter to make it that the clones were guards/helpers. So that's all I hope you enjoy the next chapter, thanks again to _Spiritual Fighter_ for the review!**

 _Two blades clashing in a sandy dessert a yellow and a blue. "Ani you can't kill them!" I yelled trying to stop him, "I will they're the reason my mom's dead!" He yelled aiming to swipe for one of the tuskans, which I only just blocked, the tuskan ran away screaming. He pushed against my sabre and I was inching closer to the ground._

 _"But your mother is not dead, you saw me I saved her," I reasoned not for the sake of the tuskans but for him, he would fall closer to the dark side. "Well she almost died." he stated trying to stab another one, taking the opportunity I disarmed him with one swift movement. "You don't understand!" He yelled again furious "I do Ani! Please don't do this." I tried again._

 _"No you don't." He yelled, suddenly I was lifted of the ground, I felt hands clamping my neck and closing off all air. "Ani, stop." I tried to pry of the hands but there were none. He didn't do anything "Ani please don't do this, I know you wouldn't do this to me, please." I pleaded again as a few tears managed to escape._

 _I tried putting up shields but it was useless. His gaze softened and I fell to the ground, I didn't realize though the chocking sensation was still there and I thought I was still being chocked. "Ani- please don't- I love..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because everything went blank_

I woke up gasping, with a jolt I sat up straight looking around the room, I was breathing heavily. _Ani- he was going to kill me! He wouldn't do that would he? Would he?! It's just a nightmare, but what if it's a vision. He was talking about his mother dying and was about to kill the tuskans, so it must be very near. Was I about to tell him I loved him?_

I was thinking at a hundred miles a minute, I felt like pulling my hair out and I was dizzy. "Elena?" I heard a very sleepy Ani "Are you ok?" he asked sitting up straighter as he saw my face. I touched my cheeks and realised that tears were coming out, I quickly wiped them away and nodded. "No you aren't." he retorted swiftly rising and sitting next to me. "Nightmares?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest.

I felt so safe and warm, I felt content _How could this be the same man that almost killed me- or will_ "You could say that." I whispered. "More visions of people dying?" He asked playing with my hair, which calmed me down. "Yeah, but I was dying, being murdered." I said bluntly, he immediately stopped and turned my face to his.

"What do you mean? Who was killing you?" all he does is question me recently. "I couldn't see who it was," I said trying to sound frustrated _I knew well it was him, but I can't tell him_. He pulled me to his chest again "I won't let anybody even so much as try to kill you," he promised. _Oh Ani if only you knew..._

I woke again, but peacefully I realised that again I was in Ani's arms, my head on his shoulder _Well this seems to happen a lot._ I quickly slid out, making sure to not wake him up and made my way down to the gardens. I brushed my hand against some weak flowers and they sprung back to life. "A lovely morning isn't it?" I heard someone asked "It is indeed, Obi-Wan." I said smiling and turning to greet him.

"Where's Natty?" I asked, he looked at me confused "Natty? Do you mean Natalie, because in that case she is still asleep." he stated. I smiled again "She had nightmares last night." he informed slightly frowning. I hummed for him to continue "She said that she saw you dying, you were being force choked. I asked her who it was, but she said she couldn't see." he continued I instantly stiffened.

 _She saw Ani kill me_ "Oh, did she now," I said trying but failing to seem indifferent. "I know you did to," he stated "Walk with me." I nodded and we made our way out the garden. "How did you know?" I asked my voice just above a whisper "I don't need to be a Jedi to know what your thinking," he said before abruptly stoping. "You don't have to face this alone, I'm here for your sister... and you." he added.

I gave him a grateful smile, which soon turned to a smirk "Here for my sister eh?" I asked teasingly "Wha- Oh nevermind you and Anakin are more alike then I thought." he replied visibly frustrated, but I only smiled wider. "I actually came to find you to tell you about protecting the senator." he said "What about it?" I asked slowing down a little.

"You are to go to her home planet as refugees, the council thought it would be the safest place." he said slowing down as well. "Have you told Anakin?" I asked ignoring the pain in my heart. Going to Naboo results in them falling for eachother, I'll just be the third wheel and not to mention even more heartbroken. "No I haven't, but could you please tell him for me?" he replied giving a sheepish smile,we were know standing outside his and Natty's quaters to wake her up.

"You won't have to do that." I jumped, placing a hand on my heart trying to calm it's frantic beating. Obi-Wan was laughing, but was quickly silenced by a glare from me. "Er um... Well Anakin it seems you have given her quite the scare," he says trying to hide his grin. "Well I'm sorry master and Elena, I didn't mean to scare anyone." Anakin replied acting all sweet "Don't play innocent with me, you did that on purpose!" I accused.

He looked down feigning sadness "I'm sorry Elena," I looked away pretending to be mad. He got down on one knee looking all sincere I was confused, but Obi-Wan looked shocked "Anakin what are you-" he started but was ignored by Ani "I am truly sorry, please forgive me." I looked down at him he looked so adorable, that I couldn't stay mad at him. "Of course Ani." I replied smiling, he grinned and lifted me up, spinning me around.

We were both laughing, but it was soon interrupted "Uh what's going on?" a groggy voice asked. Anakin carefully let me down "Nothing really Anakin scared Elena, begged for forgiveness, Elena forgave him and they were just dancing around then." Obi-Wan summed up. Natty nodded "I need to talk to you," she said directly looking at me "Okie dokey." I replied smiling knowing what she was going to talk about.

"You will get a chance to do that on the way, we are expected to meet with the council." Obi-Wan stated, Natty growled "But I'm hungry!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "Then off to get food," I replied hooking my arms with her. I turned around looking at the two men "Well aren't you guys coming?" I asked, they shrugged and started walking with us.

'Anakin was killing you!' she exclaimed in my head not so after. _He was being consumed by the dark side_ I stated 'still what if... what if it was real?' she asked (this is all telepathically) _I don't know Natty I guess I'll die trying_ I replied trying to lighten the mood _how much did you see?_ I asked' I saw you fall dead to the ground, Anakin was yelling at you to wake up and kept blaming himself, it was heartbreaking to watch' she softly said.

 _For me everything went blank I didn't see that, but anyway I could just be unconscious_ I added. 'yeah' she replied "Are you two ok?" Obi-Wan asked snapping us out of our mental conversation. Natty nodded and asked why "It's just that you two seemed a little fazed." he replied.

\- Time Skip :) -

"Senator Amidala thinks Dooku is behind the attaks?!" Anakin asks incredulously "Think he is sith lord she does," Yoda says. "He can't be he was a Jedi." Obi-Wan reasons "He could be," I blurt before thinking five pair of eyes look at me questioningly, I let a nervous laugh. "And why would you think that, you have no such proof!" Windu argued I looked at him in defiance "Mind you I do know of the past, present and future." I replied "And how do we even know that?" he shot back I bit my tongue before I could swear at him.

"Do you want me to go through everyone's histoy? Because I assure you I will." I said he stiffened slightly. "Necessary that will not be," Master Yoda cut in "Look I'm just saying it could be a possibility." could people not get the hint that he was a sith lord. "Elena..." Natty said warning me "No Natty they deserve to get a head start." I stopped her, she nodded letting me continue "What do you mean?" Anakin asks.

"There is a war coming, a dark time brewing..." I started choosing my words carefully "Something we cannot stop, we can try, but our efforts will not change the start the war." I know this the force let me look at the different possibilities of the future and they all still led to the clone wars one way or another. "There will be many deaths and there will be suffering. The Jedi and the republic? Will fall if we fail to protect those.

They all were in deep thought beside Natty who looked at me hopefully, which gave me reassurance that what I did was for the better. Master Yoda was about to ask me a question when he thought again closing his mouth. He then smiled " Thank you for your insight the council does, grateful to have you we are." he said patting my hand. I smiled down to the little creature, but I'm sure it was more sad than happy.

"It was nothing, now if you'll please excuse me I have to prepare for my next mission." I said politely bidding farewell. I let a few tears fall as I left the room, I roughly wiped them away it seems to me all I do is cry now _I have to be stronger._

 **Well how was this chapter? Let me know by reviewing, also remember to follow and favourite!**


	7. Goodbye

**(A/N: Just a warning this will have a lot of scene changes and changes in point of view *wink wink* hope you enjoy though and sorry for any inconvenience)**

"I don't understand why I have to wear this!" I said frustrated as I tugged on the blue and white dress. Although I wouldn't admit it it looked beautiful, something that royals would probably wear, back in earth I bet they looked like the medieval dresses (A/N: The link is in my profile page). "Because first impressions are very crucial," she replied slapping my hands away "To who am I leaving an impression?" I asked sarcastically "Anakin of course, now that your going to Naboo, I figured it'd be the best time to dress nice since this will be where he falls in love with you." she explained.

"You mean with Padmé," I corrected "No I meant you." she said sternly. "I don't get why your doing this you know he's meant for her and how will I repeat it?!" I exclaimed "I do not care how many times you do I am sure he will fall in love with you, if not like you." she replied. "Well I'm sure Obi-Wan will fall fall in love with you." I smirked "It's a love story why don't you admit it!" I sung playfully she glared at me and huffed. "Whatever," she said rolling her eyes "So you admit you like him!" I exclaimed putting an arm on her shoulder. "I did not!" she yelled turning red.

"Oh well, can you survive Kamino?" I asked turning concerned "I'm sure I can, although I don't think we can stop the war from occurring, I stayed up late looking at the different possibilities. I feel honoured that the force trusts us to do this."she adds giving a small smile at the end. "I know I wish we could stop it, but that's way out of our power." I said "But aren't supposed to be here to help them?" she asked confused "We were but I think we were meant to win the war not prevent it." I answered sadly she sighed and nodded. "Have you figured out a way to stop Shmi from

-Senator Amidala's Apartment-

"I do not like this idea of hiding," Padmé says angrily but somehow calmly as well "Do not worry senator, I am sure Obi-Wan and Natalie will find the bounty hunter in no time." I replied offering a smile. She still was frustrated "I haven't worked a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when it's fate is decided." she said "Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is asked of us," Anakin cut in her ramblings _Like you ever do or will should I say_ I thought"Pride?! Annie your young and you don't have a firm grip on politics!" She exclaimed.

"Aren't you young as well?" I retorted but she ignored me "I'm sorry M'lady..." Ani said after flashing me a smirk _Doesn't he know that, that kills me_ I thought as my heart skipped a beat. "Annie, no." she cut in and I was a bit surprised on how rude that came off _Maybe she didn't realize_ "Please don't call me that," he said and my heart beat sped up _this wan't in the movie_ "What?" Padmé asked confused "Annie" he stated.

Padmé seemed a little shocked "I've always called you that, it is your name isn't it?" she asked, he shook his head. "My name is Anakin when you call me Annie it makes me seem like a little boy, which I'm not." he replied I looked at him as realization hit me "But I call you Ani..." I trailed off I didn't exactly want to stop calling him that. Their heads turned towards me "How come she gets to call you that then?" Padmé asked sounding slightly angry, raising her eyebrows at me.

Anakin looked deeply in thought, before looking into my eyes "Because she makes an exception," he answered grinning at me _Oh thank the force, if only you knew how much that meant to me. "_ I'm sorry Anakin, it's impossible to deny you've grown up." she says trying to ignore what just happened _What's her problem?_ "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it..." he started _Oh force here we go again._

"Don't get me wrong Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as power as Master Windu..." I wasn't paying much attention because I was to busy folding Padmé's clothes with Dormé, she was very nice. "- but he won't let me move on." Anakin finished his ramblings I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. "That must be frustrating," Padmé said distractedly _dude you just made it worse, I wanted to stop this behaviour not fuel it!_ "Oh and it get's worse, he's overly critical. Never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" he shot back angrily.

 _Ok this has to stop_ "Well life isn't fair Anakin!" I snapped at him he looked at me in shock. "Think about me, I was ripped away from my family without any warning! Obi-Wan's just trying to look out for you, your so lucky you have him. You might not know now, but he cares for you like a brother." I said getting softer at the end. "I know he's looking out for me, it's just sometimes..." he trailed of trying to find the right word, I moved infront of him.

"Hard, I know it is but you'll learn how to deal with it, I know you will." I replied smiling at him and patting his shoulder. "Your a great person Elena," he said suddenly, we were just staring into eachothers eyes and I didn't want it to end, but Padmé just had to wreck it! "Um Elena I don't want to trouble you or anything, but could you get a bag for me it's in my closet." _Ughhh how about NO_ "Of course," I replied even though I didn't want to she had a smile on her face like she was innocent _innocent_ _my foot!_

 _-_ **The docks** -

"Be safe M'lady," Captain Typho says I couldn't even hear Padmé's reply clearly I was to busy talking to Natty. "Have you got everything?" she asked, I nodded "Do you know how to stop Anakin from... you know going crazy and killing all the sand people?" she said making crazy hand movements, I laughed slightly at her. "Yes I do know, I am going to save his mother and hopefully stop him from going "crazy and killing sand people"" I said mocking her in the end. "But you'll die!" She exclaimed a little too loud, everyone turned to look at us. "Without me," she covered trying to make it seem like I'd be lost without her. They all laughed at her "I'm sure I'll be fine." I added just to make sure.

They turned around to keep doing what they were "That was close." Natty stated sighing and this time I put a sound shield around us, I nodded in agreement. "I won't die Natty...I think?" I said unsure "But I'm sure whatever or whoever sent us wouldn't want me to be gone so quick, the war hasn't even started." I added hoping to calm her down. "I hope your right." she said shaking her head we were brought out of our conversation by Obi-Wan.

"Are you ready for your first mission without us?" Obi-Wan says with a smile, I pretend to think hard about it. "Eh I'll be fine and anyway I have Ani with me," I replied, he raised his eyebrow at me "Ani?" he asked. I felt myself getting hot a little "I- he um let me call him that." I said trying to pull my best dazzling smile, he looked deep in thought and I exchanged a concerned glance with Natty. Luckily he seemed to dismiss it and laughed "Well I hope he doesn't get you killed," I instantly stiffen _Why does my death always come up_ I give a nervous laugh "Yeah let's hope he doesn't kill me." I replied thank force he didn't catch any true meanings.

"And you make sure my sister doesn't get hurt in anyway or else...you're going to have to face a very angry Elena," I said jokingly... sorta. He nodded thinking I was being serious "Rest assured she will be safe with me." he replied smiling at Natty's direction she instantly smiled back. _Aww you guys are too cute_ I told her mentally she went red and Obi-Wan looked at her questioningly then me, but I only smirked.

 **Natalie's P.O.V (Surprise!)**

When I first had that vision of Elena dying of course I was afraid and worried, I couldn't lose the only sister I had. But I am so grateful Obi-Wan was there with me he comforted me when I was a total emotional wreck.

 **(Flashback)**

 _I woke up gasping and tears instantly poured out of my eyes as images of Elena dying flashed into my mind. I didn't realise it, but my emotions were tampering with my powers and there was a mini hurricane happening on the room. "Natalie!" Obie (Obi-Wan) shouted he tried making his way to me, while I tried to stop the hurricane, but it wasn't working. "I can't stop it!" I shouted back he was finally able to make his way to me, he grabbed my hands and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "You have to calm down," he said, but I couldn't "I can't." I replied helplessly "Just look at me," but I couldn't I was a wreck.  
_

 _"It's ok just look at me," he repeated softly, I slowly turned my head around and stared into his eyes, I felt myself calming down and the winds stopping. "That's it." he continued as the last pieces of furniture gently touched the ground._

 _He immediately pulled me to a hug afterwards, I was shocked at first Obi-Wan wasn't one to show affection, but I relaxed and hugged him back. He asked me what happened and I told him I saw Elena dying "Who was killing her?" he asked, I couldn't reply though I couldn't bring myself to tell him._ _"I- I couldn't see," I replied, he pursed his lips "I'm sure it was just a nightmare." he dismissed. He tucked me back to bed and stayed beside me 'till I fell asleep._

 **(End of flashback)**

The next morning when I woke up he was gone, it made me realise I really, really, really liked him. But I know that he probably doesn't like me back, I mean he's so...dedicated to the code and the order, but that still didn't stop my stupid heart from giving me false hope. Then when I opened the doors afterwards I saw Anakin spinning Elena around it made me wish Obi-Wan could do that to me.

I think they make a cute couple, though it's hard to believe that Elena really loves him. I remember when we were watching 'revenge of the sith' she was yelling all kinds of things at him... more like the T.V "No you stupid idiot! He's Sidious" or "Why the fuck would you force choke her are you effing insane!" and let's not forget "I swear if I ever meet this piece of shit I will slap him so hard he bleeds!" but I know she didn't mean the last one because at the end she was bawling going like "Anakin why, why?" and then kept crying.

-Back to what's currently happening-

When she told Obi-Wan a few seconds ago to take care of me, of course I would go red at his reply. How could someone be that charming? _Aww you guys are too cute_ she said into my head and I got redder. Obi-Wan looked questioningly at me then Elena but she only smirked, I glared at her and she faked fear making me roll my eyes.

"Elena I wanted to ask you a favour," Obi-Wan said to her, she hummed for him to continue "Keep Anakin safe, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless or stupid, please?" he pleads I look over to her waiting for her answer as well. She just grinned "I was going to do that anyway, don't worry I'll keep him safe." she replies.

As we watch Padmé, Anakin, R2 and Elena's figures disappear I hear Obi-Wan saying he hopes that Anakin doesn't do anything stupid. "I'd be more worried about the senator doing something more than him." Captain Typho adds I roll my eyes at them "Let's hope the _three_ of them don't do anything stupid, even though I have plenty of faith in Anakin and Elena." I cut in.

 _'_ Goodbye Elena, be safe and try not to die' I told her telepathically

 _'Don't worry Hun, I'll be fine worry about yourself your going to have one heck of an adventure'_


	8. Naboo

We were currently in the throne room of The Palace of Naboo, Padmé and Queen Jamillia were talking about some politics and as usually I was not paying any attention.

"In the meantime we must consider your safety," the queen says "What are your suggestions master Jedi's?" Sio asks "Anakin's not a Jedi yet and I'm not sure if Elena's a proper one." Padmé cuts in.

"Excuse me!" I said nettled, a glass shatters somewhere in the distance _whoops_ they look around startled.

"Yeah hang on there, we are your protectors and in charge of your safety!" Ani adds, he to looked offended. _Man she could be rude sometimes._

" _My_ life is at risk Anakin..." _Yeah like we don't risk our lives to protect you_ "This is my home and I know it very well. I think it's wise if you two take advantage of my knowledge."

 _Knowledge? Do you wanna go at me?_ I don't know why but I was angered by the way she was speaking to us. "Well then it is settled," Queen Jamillia cuts in. Anakin glares at Padmé and I narrow my eyes at her.

"This is my house!" Padmé exclaims, suddenly there are shouts from two girls "Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!" _Oh yeah Ryoo and Pooja, gosh they're so adorable!_ Padmé hugs them both.

"Anakin, Elena, this is Ryoo and Pooja." Anakin says hi to them shyly, but me I love kids so much, that I give them a bright smile, thank goodness they return the smile.

"Anakin, Elena this is Sola my older sister." Padmé introduces. "Hello Anakin and Elena," she says politely, we both say hi back. "Your just in time for dinner, I hope your hungry," Padmé's mom tells us.

"A little," Ani replies "He's just being polite, we're starving!" Padmé answers _I have to agree with her on that one_ they all laugh.

"Well this exciting! You know Anakin your the first boyfriend she's brought home." Sola tells excitedly, I felt a burn in my heart _Maybe I'm getting sick._ "He's not my boyfriend!" **_Yet_** _did I just hear Padmé's thought or am I just imagining things._

"Well then is he _your_ boyfriend?" Sola asks me pointedly "No!" Ani and I exclaim at the same time. We both glance at each other and I notice he has a light shade of pink on his cheeks _I must look worse._

I laugh nervously "No." I say more calmly, Sola shoots us a suspicious look "Ok whatever you say."

"Oh Sola, they were assigned to me by the Jedi order," Padmé cuts in _Hmm is she jealous? NO_ "Bodyguards?! You didn't tell us it was that serious!" Padmé's mom says alarmed.

"It's not mom," _uh-huh keep telling yourself that and it might just come true_ "Besides Anakin is a good friend, remember the little boy who was with me during the blockade? He grew up and Elena, I heard she has good combat skills and a few abilities beside the force." she finishes _Aww I'm flattered maybe she's not so bad._

"Is she in a lot of danger?" Padmé's dad asks. "I'm afraid she is," I answer, I feel a heel stub my foot and grit my teeth in pain. "Not to much," I turn around and see Padmé glaring _I take back what I thought! Don't look at me like that, they deserve to know._

"Well, we should get going, it's best if we reach there by nightfall."

We were still on a water speeder on the way to the retreat and it was night. To say that I was pissed was an understatement "We were supposed to report to the council and hour ago!" Ani and Padmé looked a little guilty, they had stopped on the way to take pictures of a historic sight.

"We're sorry," Ani apologizes, I sigh "It's alright..." I stand up at the edge of the boat "I'm going to swim the rest of the way." I told them before diving feet first in the water.

 _3..2..1_ My body turned into a mermaid's I resurfaced "Are you crazy...wait what are you?" Padmé asks noticing I looked different. "I'm a human...and a mermaid," I added "What's a mermaid?" she asked again "A creature in my planet half human and half fish."

She looked interested, but before she could ask another question I dove into the water, I could hear Ani's laughter while I swam alongside the speeder. As we reached the place I hauled myself onto the ground and transformed back to human.

"I'm going to go and report to the council," I told them before leaving to a different room. "Late you are," Master Yoda says I give him a smile "I'm sorry." he nods.

"I presume you are in Naboo in a safe place?" the face of Master Windu appears. "Yes." I reply "Where is Master Obi-Wan and Natalie?" I ask tentatively. "Gone to seek Kamino they have," Yoda answers _That early? "_ Master Yoda and I think that it will be best if Anakin and you share a room together.

"Why?" Master Yoda smiles "Talk to eachother you can, together you stand, powerful you will be." he answers. I didn't understand a word he said but nodded "Best be off you'd be," Master Yoda says.

"Well I always take the bed, so why can't I take the floor for once?!" I shouted at Ani, here we were again arguing about who should get the bed. "What is all this yelling?" I serene voice asks, It was René, one of Padmé's handmaidens. So Ani explained to her what we were arguing about.

"Why don't you two just _share_ the bed?" we both turned red at her suggestions "It's not like there's something between you two, so there'd be no reason to feel awkward." she explained leaving.

"She has a good point, we could share the bed." Ani said nervously _Why's he nervous? I'm the one silently freaking out!_ "Yeah, I'll- I'll take this side," I slightly stuttered and laid down on one side of the bed.

A few minutes later I felt the bed shift slightly beneath me. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to their chest...bare chest. _Gahhhhhh! Did he just do what I think he just did?_

"Ani what are you-" I got cut off by a finger on my lips "We've done this before haven't we and plus I was hoping this would help me sleep more peacefully." he answered.

 _I think I'm dying_ "What if someone finds us? Jedi aren't supposed to be doing...this," I asked "Well then we'll run for it." he said shrugging "Goodnight Elena," he said before I could speak "Goodnight Ani." I replied before drifting to sleep.

I woke up as soon as I felt warmth let go of me...er Anakin let go of me. "Ani what's wrong?" I asked as he was pacing down the room. "I-I saw myself kill you," he replied, pained "What?!"

"I was force chocking you, tell me Elena, when you said you had that vision of dying was I the one killing you?" I didn't reply or say anything. "You have to stay away from me." he whispered.

"Ani NO, just because you saw it doesn't mean it'll come true," I said holding his cheek. "I kill you though Elena doesn't that make you afraid of me?" He asked tears shining in his eyes.

"No, I could never be afraid of you, I know you would never hurt me." but he didn't look convinced. "I don't want to hurt you." he said softly, removing my hand and walking out the door. I dropped to the floor _How am I going to protect him if he's going to ignore me?_


	9. Tatooine

The next morning was worse, Ani would't talk to me much and hardly even looked at me. Padmé seemed to be enjoying this though, since we weren't talking much she took the chance to hang out with Ani, privately.

I was doing a security check of the house when I passed the garden "I think it's true," I heard Anakin trail off. I turned around to see where his voice came from and saw Padmé reach up and kiss him.

What broke my heart was that he kissed back, I took in a sharp intake of breath- which sounded like a gasp. I quickly hid behind a pillar, just as they turned around. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Padmé says, but I know she didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry when I'm with you my mind is no longer my own." Anakin stated as I performed a disillusionment charm "It's the view," he said as I finished. I quickly ran past them, the disillusionment charm allows me to blend in with the environment.

When I reached my room (mine completely because Anakin moved to another) I slammed the door shut. I grabbed the nearest thing- a glass vase and threw it at the wall, I was feeling violent, heartbroken and all the bad emotions at once.

As the glass shattered I couldn't help but think it was exactly like my heart. _How could I even think I had a chance? We had a chance? I knew he loved Padmé but that didn't stop me from hoping. Why did I fool myself?_

My heart hurt and I had to lean against the wall to stop my self from collapsing. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it, a few minutes later the door opened and a very concerned looking René burst in.

"M'lady I heard something- oh dear are you alright?" she ran up to me forcing me to sit on the bed. I couldn't lie to her though, so I just shook my head trying to stop the tears. "M'lady you can trust me," she said, I did trust her she reminded me of Natty.

But Natty wasn't here so I decided I should tell her and I did "I knew there was something going on between you two, M'lady." she replied slightly smiling. "Please call me Elena or anything, but formal..." she smiled and nodded "Anyway it's not like I meant anything to him, otherwise he wouldn't have done that." I explained.

"Maybe he didn't mean to, I think you should take a walk or a swim anything to distract yourself." she suggested "Your right, oh sorry about the mess, let me fix that." she looked shocked as if she has never been spoken to that way. "Reparo," I whispered and the pieces of glass moulded together, she left a gasp of surprise "Don't tell anybody, please." I begged "Don't worry M- I mean Elena, your secrets safe with me," I gave her a smile before leaving the room.

I reached the docks and dived head first into the water, I swam and swam meeting bizarre creatures on the way. I was of course in my mermaid form, I squinted my eyes as I saw a cave in the distance. I sped up and surfaced into the gave, it was beautiful (A/N: It's like the one on H2O, boy I miss that show). I sung a song mostly because it's what I do when I feel strong emotions.

"Who are you today will you be the sun or the poring rain," this was like Anakin, one moment he makes me feel like the happiest person alive then, the next he's stomping all over my parade. I thought about Natty what was she doing right now **,** probably feeling heaps better than me. I returned to the retreat in time to see Anakin and Padmé rolling on the grass.

 _I'm glad to see he's happy, at least that makes one of us. What am I doing? I can't be sulking around all day, just because someone I'm practically in love with doesn't love me back. I have to distract myself, do things, anything._ After casting a very long glance at Ani I left them.

 **Anakin's P.O.V (Surprise! But it's really short, Sorry)**

Why was I thinking of her, when I was perfectly happy with Padmé. Why did I feel guilty when I kissed Padmé, why did I feel like I was doing something wrong. Why was Elena on my mind? **Because you love her** a voice whispered to me _No I love Padmé I always have_ I told it. **No, why else would you think of her so much?Why would you push her away to protect her?** the voice reasoned.

It had a point, but I still won't admit it, anyway it's not like she has feelings for me. She seems perfectly fine, she wasn't bothered when she saw Padmé and I together. Yes I saw her as she walked past us, while we were rolling on the ground. Where am I know? In my new room lying on my bed if you must know. Whenever I'm with Elena I feel this strong connection it's as if she's the one keeping me on the gound, understanding me and making me feel happy.

I feel it with Padmé too but it's 10 times weaker. I don't understand why she didn't tell me that she saw me kill her. All I know is I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt her, that's why when I told her I to stay away from me, I was crushed. How am I going to go with? Elena; the one who I feel best with or Padmé; Who I've loved since I can remember?

 **Back to Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up to yelling from next door "No, no Mom!" _Anakin!_ I run to his room and barge in. "Ani, wake up it's just a dream!" I shake him and his eyes snap open. "Elena, my mom I saw her die, but it was more clear." Anakin says grabbing my shoulders "I have to go to her," he says with urgency. "I know, shhh we will." I replied in attempt to calm him down.

"I know I'm breaking orders but I need to go, you can stay here." he states getting up "No way am I letting you go alone, even if it means putting shields on her!" I exclaimed getting up as well. "Well you tell her, I'll meet you at the starship," he says "Nope your coming with me." I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the passage.

"Oh dear Anakin, I heard screaming," she says letting us in and hugging Ani, I bit my tongue and ignored them. "Yeah we're here to talk to you about that." Ani say letting go of her. "Where leaving to go and see Anakin's mother," I told her simply "What?! Who's going to protect me? And this suddenly?!" she yells _Jeez I thought you said it wasn't a big deal_ Anakin signalled me and I nodded. I closed my eyes and put mental and physical shields around her "That's taken care of," Anakin smirked.

"Elena can use the force in many ways and has created shields for you." he explained, Padmé lightly scoffed "And your sure it'll work?" I threw something random at her and it bounced off an invisible barrier and threw itself at me. I quickly created a shield on me before it could hit me, she looked impressed "We won't be gone long...I hope." I added as Anakin dragged me out "Hey wait!" I heard her yell. "Be careful," René said as she saw us run out "You two!" I yelled.

"I'm going to find my mother," Anakin says firmly standing up, it seems he has had enough of hearing about what happened with Shmi. He walks out abruptly and I run after him "Anakin, I am not letting you go alone!" I spin him around to face me "Elena it's too dangerous, besides these are good people, they'll take care of you," he says getting on Lar's speeder he let borrow. "I can handle it and you know I can," I argue.

"There is no winning with you is there?" he asks exasperated "Nope, honestly I don't even know why you try." I stated sitting behind him, he sighs "Hold on tight then." _You don't have to tell me that_ I thought resting my head on his back _ugh that was soo cheesy._

Anakin uses his lightsaber to cut a circle out the building, he got threw and by the time I got in, Anakin was cradling his mother in his arms. "Mom...mom," Shmi opens her eyes "Annie? Is that you?" she asks weakly _times running out_ "I'm here mom, your safe. Hang on, I'm going to get you out." he answers. "I'm so glad to see you now I am complete." she says softly "Stay with me mom, everything will be alright." Anakin says shaking her.

 _I have to do something now_ I quickly took out the clear vial with my tears in it. I don't know if I've told you but my tears can heal people, sometimes resurrect them, if they're important enough. "...I love..." her head dropped and her eyes closed. "MOM!" Ani screamed "Move," I ordered slightly pushing Anakin away from Shmi _I can't get distracted._ I created a shield around me and Shmi, I could hear Anakin pounding on the shield and yelling at me, asking what I'm doing. "Silencio," I muttered and I couldn't hear him.

"Come on work," I said tipping the vile's contents into her mouth, I have never done this before. _Please work_ I thought gripping her lifeless hand, suddenly and slowly her wounds healed. Her eyes snapped open and she started coughing, before she fell unconscious again. I checked for a pulse and could feel the steady beating "She's alive!" I exclaimed putting the shields down.

Anakin checks for pulse and laughs in relief "Thank you so much!" he says hugging me. He looks outside and seems to glance at something moving and his smile fades "They will pay." he says storming out. "Ani wait!" I exclaim _Ok I'm ready to die...I think. Goodbye wonderful, but cruel world_ I say running out.

I clashed my yellow blade with his blue in order to save a few tuskans "Ani you can't kill them!" I yelled trying to stop him, "I will they're the reason my mom's dead!" He yelled aiming to swipe for one of the tuskans, which I only just blocked, the tuskan ran away screaming. He pushed against my sabre and I was inching closer to the ground.

"But your mother is not dead, you saw me I saved her," I reasoned not for the sake of the tuskans but for him, he would fall closer to the dark side. "Well she almost died." he stated trying to stab another one, taking the opportunity I disarmed him with one swift movement. "You don't understand!" He yelled again furious "I do Ani! Please don't do this." I tried again.

"No you don't." He yelled, suddenly I was lifted of the ground, I felt hands clamping my neck and closing off all air. "Ani, stop." I tried to pry of the hands but there were none. He didn't do anything "Ani please don't do this, I know you wouldn't do this to me, please." I pleaded again as a few tears managed to escape.

I tried putting up shields but it was useless. His gaze softened and I fell to the ground, I didn't realize though the chocking sensation was still there and I thought I was still being chocked. "Ani- please don't- I love..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because everything went blank.

I woke up again, I heard Anakin yelling at me "Wake up, Elena please." he begged _I don't understand_ I was awake, I stood up and looked at the ground. I saw my body, I looked at my hands they were an unusual blue colour _I'm a ghost_ I gasped. "Hello Elena," An angelic voice said I looked around and saw a kind faced woman, with blonde hair. "How do you know my name? Who are you? What am I doing here?Am I dead?" I bombarded her with questions, she laughed "I am the force, I know everyone." she smiled, but my eyes widened.

"Your the force?" I asked "Yes and no, I am the force but I'm just speaking through another body." she explained "Well can you tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked "In this world?" I added. "You came here along with Natalie because I sent you, you two are here because I needed you to change the outcome of the war, I sent you this early because if you can change the beginning, the very beginning then it is easer to change the end." she explained.

"Am I dead?" I asked quietly even though this was a lot to take in "Yes but I'm giving you a choice, you can die and go back to your own world or you can or you can be alive and and return to Anakin," she said simply "Is that a question?" I asked rhetorically, I was going back to Anakin there was no way I was dying in the hands of him. "I knew you would say that," she said, I hadn't realised that we had walked far from Anakin and my body, I saw him shaking as if sobbing.

"Elena before I let you go, I want to tell you that I will always be there to give you advice all you have to is ask," she said holding my hands "And I'm sorry for any hard obstacles I have to let you face." she apologizes "What do you-" I start to ask "Goodbye, Elena say hello to Natalie for me," she cuts in, then it was like I was being absorbed into something.

I woke up gasping "Elena your awake!" I nod "Yeah I am," I reply breathlessly, Ani pulled me in a huge hug "I thought I lost you, I'm so sorry, I said I would keep you safe, but I almost killed you." he rambled "I forgive you," I smile and he smiles back, but there is still guilt in his eyes. Then in a flash of light there was lips on mine, Anakin's lips to be exact _Eeekkkk he's kissing me Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god_ I repeat as I kissed back.

We both pulled away slightly flustered "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," he looked down "It's uh- it's ok." I replied stuttering. We rode back with Shmi alongside us. _Did this mean we were something? Does it, what about Padmé though. Maybe I should just enjoy the moment right now._

 **Phew what a long chapter to write, was it good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers _spiritual fighter, Emerlyn452 and Arianna Le Fey_ you guys are awesome! Also did anyone notice I used most of the spells from Harry Potter? I'm a fan with all of my heart :) *Potterhead Alert* Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	10. The Battle of Geonosis

**Natalie's P.O.V**

How did we end up like this? Obi- Wan and I were waiting on separate carriages to be sent to our deaths. "We could of beaten them," I heard Obi-Wan mutter, I slightly giggled "No we couldn't there were too many," I chided. He sighed "You're right," I beamed at him "I always am." I said winking. This awkward silence settled between us "Um Natalie...could I tell you something?" he asked I turned to face him, he looked really nervous.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" I asked "Actually it's been on my mind ever since you came," he said rambling off "Hey! Just spit it out!" I shouted, I was more than confused. "Yeah, sorry. Well here it goes: I love you and no matter what you may think now, I will always love you." he blurted, to be honest I didn't have any idea what was going on in my head.

Too many thoughts swirled in my head _How could he love me? I knew he was extremely devoted to the Jedi and their code, then how could he love me? How could he just risk everything just for me?_

"NATALIE!" Obi-Wan yelled snapping me out of my thought "You probably don't-" but I cut him of by leaning in (as much as I could, seeing I was in a separate carriage) and pressing my lips to his. He kissed back, we had to break off though "I love you too." I added as we were being pulled into the arena. We were chained to a pillar each "I have a bad feeling about this." he said _ahh the most famous line in the whole entire series._

I could only nod, I knew Obi-Wan was going to get out of this, but how would I. A sudden thought came to mind as I realised I had a bobby pin on my hair _I could just copy what Padmé did!_ With that I started to try unlocking my hand cuffs. _What about Elena and Anakin, I hope they're together by now. Anyway she's gonna join me soon, might as well interrogate her then._

 **Elena's P.O.V**

How the hell did we end up like this?! "You have been charged and found guilty of espionage." Sun Rit said highly _Oh shiz we're effing screwed_ "Do you wish to say anything before your sentence is carried out?" Poogle asked.

I was thinking of different possibilities of escaping _maybe I can shield Anakin and I and we can run through these people like the're bowling pins._ "You are committing an act of war, I hope you are ready for the consequences." Anakin spoke up.

 _Yeah because I'm not_ I thought slightly anxious "Just get on with it, I want to see them suffer." Nute Gunray said in excitement _I swear if I ever meet him again I will kick his ass_ "Your other Jedi friends are waiting for you." Anakin looked confused but I knew darn well what he meant.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin said, I knew he was growing worried about my quietness, since we were both awaiting our death in a dark tunnel. "I'm not afraid of dying." I replied _LIE!_ I was very afraid of dying and there were many reasons for that. 1- would I ever see Anakin again, 2- I would have to leave this world, this dream come true, 3- My family, my life, my home.

I know it probably makes me a coward to fear death, because ' to the well organised mind, death is only the next adventure' as a wise man once said. But don't we all fear it a little, deep down inside of us, the life that we had lived and built weren't we all afraid to lose it? Weren't we just a little afraid of the life after? If there was a life after? Maybe it was just me who feared more than others.

"Elena!" Anakin yelled, I flinched "Are you okay? You sort of zoned out," he said slightly smiling. "Oh sorry about that." I said sheepishly "I love you," the words seem to tumble out of his lips faster than I could register, when I looked at him, he was staring straight ahead.

"You do?" I asked disbelievingly, this time he turned to look at me. "I do and I'm sorry- that is if you care- that it took so long for me to realise." he replied "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." I said.

"You what?" It his turn to look confused "Anakin, no matter how cheesy this sounds, I fell in love with you ever since we first met." I answered truthfully. He laughed "Yeah that is pretty cheesy," I pouted "HEY!" I made a move to play slap him, but my hands were chained so I ended up grazing my them.

I muttered a soft 'ow' "Are you okay?" Anakin asked trying to see if my hands were fine. "I'm alright." I replied "Anakin, you do realise this is not the Jedi way?" I said suddenly remembering what we do.

"I know, but I want us to be together. We can keep it a secret, I know we can do it!" he said earnestly "I know we could, but what if someone finds out? What if one of us is injured during a mission or we have to work separately? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to stand that." I said my eyes watering up. "Elena, I can't stand us being a part now, I want us to be together and I will make sure it works. I will protect you and keep you safe." he promised.

That was enough for me "Ok." I whispered "We'll do it, but only on one condition: You let me tell Natalie about this." I said it wasn't that hard she would be able to keep a secret. "Sure I trust her, could I tell Obi-Wan?" he asked already knowing I wouldn't say no "Of course." I smiled.

The carriage started moving, he quickly gave me a kiss "I love you," he said again. "I love you too." and then we both entered the arena, grinning like idiots.

As I was chained next to Natalie and Anakin next to Obi-Wan "Would you tell me why you are smiling like an idiot?" Natalie asks, picking her lock. It only made my smile widen "Anakin and I may or may not be together," I whispered so only she could here, she squealed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to look at us expectantly "She's just really excited?" I answered "What, by the fact that you and Anakin are together?" Obi-Wan teased. My mouth opened in shock "Hey! Didn't you and Natalie kiss?" Anakin teased trying to defend me. "You did?" I asked Natalie shocked, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but still. Natalie's face flushed giving me the answer straight away.

"Ok let's not talk about this here, because the things that are about to kill us are heading our way." I stated worriedly, motioning my head to the creatures walking towards us. Natalie and I both had nexus, I started panicking I didn't have a bobby pin on me and Natalie had already climbed the pillar and was waiting at the top.

 _Oh force, I'm going to die, I'm gonna die. Ugh I'm so stupid I could just use my powers, even though that would mean exposing myself in front of Dooku._ The nexu started running at me, I controlled the wind to wake a small hurricane around it, that should hold it off for a few minutes. I started struggling with the cuffs, when I looked back at the nexu, the hurricane had worn off and the animal was approaching me.

Time to use my animal speaking skills into use. Just so you know, since I'm a mermaid it allows me to speak to any animal I want. "Ok, fella I don't know if this works, but please don't hurt me, I'm not here to cause you harm." I tried, it growled at me, but I could understand him, yes it was a he. 'I have to it's my job, wait can you understand me?' he asked standing still and tilting his head in confusion. "I can, listen you have to get me out of this, you don't what's about to happen." I told him.

'Ok, are you a sort of princess?' he asked agreeing to help me, I shook my head "No of course not." I replied, but he still bowed and ran to the acklay which was engaged with Obi-Wan. They seemed to be talking to each other, suddenly the acklay started walking towards me, ignoring Obi-Wan completely. He took the chance to jump on the Reek Anakin was controlling.

Fear was wrapping around me, the Acklay raised an arm, I closed my eyes, but when it struck the arm hit my chains freeing me. "Thankyou." The Acklay bowed 'Anything for you princess' it answered "I'm not a princess!" I exclaimed why would they think that. "Elena!" Anakin yelled "Jump on!" he was now beside me.

"Thank you for all your help." I said getting on behind Natalie, they bowed. Again, what is up with that? "Did they just-" I cut Natalie off "I know they did, they think I'm some sort of a princess." I told her "A princess!" she exclaimed "Yeah apparently, just because I talked to them." I answered.

Then there were battle droids suddenly surrounding us and then out of nowhere there were Jedi and Padawans all with their lightsabers out. _I guess the Battle of Geonosis has begun._ A random Jedi passed us lightsabers, I was a little upset that it wasn't my one particularly.

We fought against many geonosians and battle droids, a group of Padawans were struggling so I decided on helping them. I grabbed Anakin's wrist making him turn to me, I gave him a peck on the lips "Be careful." was all I said before I ran to the Padawans.

"You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." Dooku's booming voice came "Surrender now- and your lives will be spared." The fighting had stopped altogether, but our lightsabers were still activated. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku," Windu argued "Then I'm sorry my old friend, you will have to be destroyed."

In these times I felt really sad, how could two, good friends turn on each other, try to destroy each other, I pitied them. The droids raised their weapons, Anakin and I clasped our hands together "Look at the sky!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Sure enough there were about six gunships, "Come on- Hurry, hurry!" Master Yoda shouted.

"ANI!" I screamed running to his now unconscious body, he had been thrown into the wall, with my help he managed not to get his arm cut of though. "I now see, the boy is your weakness. You love him." Dooku said in a taunting tone, I stood my ground glaring at him "Although attachments aren't part of a Jedi, you should join the sith you would be free from the many rules," he paused for a moment assessing "We could use someone as powerful as you." he added.

 _Me powerful? Psh_ "Never I growled, we dueled for a few minuted before he disarmed me, throwing me at the wall. Like I could stand a chance at winning he was way skilled than me, he was a Jedi Master. I hit my head, hard and warm liquid slid down the side of my head, I was only awake to see Master Yoda come and save the day. _'You did well'_ a soft voice said as I drifted to darkness.

My eyes fluttered open, there were a lit of things I noticed and heard. I saw white walls and a lot of machines, meaning I was in the med bay again. There was a needle stuck in my arm which was connected to a bag full of liquid, probably IV fluid. Then there was also the soft beating of a machine, probably regulating my pulse. I also noticed Anakin asleep with his head resting on my stomach, he was sitting on a chair.

My heart melted, I couldn't get up so I reached for his hand and squeezed it, he jolted awake. "Elena you're awake," he said relieved, I was confused "What do you mean, how long was I out?" I asked "2 days, Elena you almost died, you lost to much blood. I thought I'd lose you." he said the last part stroking my cheek. "But you didn't and that's all that matters." I added before he could protest.

"A war has begun." He said sadly "We wouldn't have won if it weren't for the clones we wouldn't have been able to win." I sighed _dangerous missions start now..._

 _"_ No Ani, not just just any war, it's the start of The Clone Wars."

 **Finally finished this long chapter, just a quick snippet of what's going to happen next, I'm going to be writing some missions that are in the T.V series of the Clone Wars. It'll make sense later if it isn't now.**


	11. Master Gilbert

I woke up to someone shaking me, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a young togruta female. _Is that...Ahsoka Tano?_ I questioned myself, it looked like her. I was on my way to meeting Anakin and Obi-Wan to tell them that Master Yoda wants them at the temple as soon as possible. I guess Ahsoka, was going to do that as well, Oh yeah I remember from that animated Star Wars movie! Huh they look better in real life.

"Um excuse me master, but we have landed." I smiled at her, she was so adorable "Thank you for waking me up, My name is Elena Gilbert." I introduced bowing, she bowed back "Ahsoka Tano, are you here to see Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker?" I grinned this time "Indeed I am, you must be here to send the message from Master Yoda, I am too."

We both made our way down the platform, Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking our way. I almost ran up to Anakin to hug him, but then I realised we were surrounded by troopers and that is not very Jedi-like. "Master Kenobi, Skywalker." I greeted, I couldn't handle the grin that made way to my face and seeing Anakin smile as well was better than anything- even though this was in the middle of a war.

"Master Gilbert." Ani's grin got wider "It's nice to see you again." Oh yeah I was a master now and so was Natalie, but she was stuck on another planet with a mission. I hated that we were apart mostly because I wouldn't be able to protect her and shield her from harm. "Is Master Vertes here?" Obi-Wan asked nervously, I felt sorry for him Ani and I could be together but Obi- Wan would have to wait another...force knows how long to see Natty again.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, Master Vertes is stuck in Anoth." He looked a little disappointed but nodded anyway. "And who is that?" I stepped back slightly to reveal Ahsoka, she stepped forward to introduce herself. "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me, I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi temple. Immediately." I raised my eyebrows at her sudden boost of confidence.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency here ourselves," I rolled my eyes at Ani's behavior. I took the opportunity to study him, he had changed so much since I last saw him, which would make sense because that was months ago. He had grown taller and so had his hair and he had a scar, on his eye, much like the anakin in **_Revenge of the Sith_** that thought terrified me. But he did look more handsome on the bright side, I just hope I could stop him from turning all Darth Vader GRR Evil.

"Master Yoda didn't know so he sent me here to give you the message," I glanced at Ahsoka "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble!" Anakin says exasperated "Calm down An- Skywalker," I quickly recovered from my almost slip up. "Maybe we could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off." I suggested.

After speaking with other ships and with the council, we concluded that we'd just have to hold on for longer. "My apologies young one, it's time for a proper introduction," Obi-Wan stepped towards Ahsoka.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano the new padawan learner." Slowly a smirk started to make way to my face"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi your new master." Obi-Wan said highly with small amount of proud, I bit back the laughter building inside of me.

Ahsoka looked slightly confused "I'm at your service Master, but I'm afraid I was actually assigned to Master Skywalker," she said innocently pointing a finger at Ani. This time I couldn't hold back the laughter, Ani glared at me "What?!" he said shocked, he moved behind Obi-Wan and repeatedly said 'no' "There must be some mistake." he said.

After the small confusion and disagreement we went on our way to check out Rex at the look out post, taking Ahsoka along with us. On our way Ahsoka and I made a small conversation "How do you know Master Skywalker? Assuming that, because you acted like old friends." she quickly added, I gave her a small smile.

"Master Skywalker and I met quite sometime ago, he was there to help me through my training and we became good friends." I explained using brief details. "Oh, he doesn't seem to like me very much," she said quietly, Anakin glanced back at us and I gave him a glare _Poor Ahsoka._ "I disagree with you, Anakin is not good with new people, but don't worry you and him will get along very well. You are too much alike I sense." I comforted chuckling at the end.

We arrived at the post soon enough and greeted Rex _Ah the famous clone captain_ I grinned mentally but obtained my small smile. "What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked "Quiet for now sir, they're gearing up for another assault," he replied glancing at us slightly confused. "Who's the youngling? And the General?" Oh yeah I was a general and a master, but I preferred general. "I'm General Elena Gilbert, or Master Gilbert, whichever you prefer," I introduced.

I was probably confusing the clone captain, he nodded in respect and looked at Ahsoka "I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan learner, the name's Ahsoka Tano." he looked back at Anakin astounded "Sir I thought you said you would never have a padawan," he told him. I bit back my laughter again "There's been a mix up the youngling isn't with me." Anakin covered.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka exclaimed and at the same time I exclaimed "Anakin!" Ahsoka's and Rex's head turned my way upon hearing my calling of Anakin's name. "I uh mean...Master Skywalker, Ahsoka has proven herself to be a worthy apprentice and Master Yoda thinks so too, you of all people should know to have faith in his decisions." I lectured him.

He sighed closing his eyes momentarily, I smirked slightly realising I had won this round. "Besides you're stuck with me Sky Guy," Ahsoka said smugly _Ugh Ahsoka you're making it worse, I just fixed it!_ "What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way." he said dismissing her, I watched as Rex's and Ahsoka's figures walked away.

I slapped Anakin on the arm "Hey! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot "That was for being rude to Ahsoka, she will become your padawan I can see it." I answered smugly "Oh yeah righ, "Past Present Future" magic stuff." he said sarcastically. "Where are we going?" I asked realising that we were walking to an unfamiliar place. "Somewhere quieter," he replied and I smiled understanding what he meant.

It was a small shelter room he led me inside and closed the door, I understand it is a bad idea considering the circumstances, but I haven't seen him in months and surely a few minutes away wouldn't do much harm. He walked back to me in long strides but I ran jumping onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he said smiling, "I missed you two." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. I jumped of him after hugging him tight one last time "Come on we better go check on the rest," I said taking his hand and walking to the entrance. He nodded "Try and keep safe?" he asked me "Of course," I replied he leaned in to give me another small peck "I love you," he said "I love you too." I replied as we walked out the door I let go of my hand.

 _This is war, I am a Jedi and I have to act like one now._

 ** _Yay I finally updated, I'm so proud of myself. I'm really sorry it took so long, I had exams and I was busy studying I hardly got time. That and I was being plain lazy (Just a tiny little). Thanks to my wonderful reviewers 'spiritual fighter', ' ' and 'DarkDust27' you guys inspire me to keep writing 3_**


End file.
